change in feelings
by inu-baby123
Summary: Sesshoumaru always thought he would be cold hearted for ever. He never thought a worthless human would change that. I suck at summary's, soo don't judge me!.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through the forest one day. All was quiet an calm. Beside my feet on the earth. Inuyasha has done it yet again, went off an seen kikyo and came back like nothing happen. I'm getting tired of it, but I don't know what to do. I just can't leave the group. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will miss me, I will miss them to. Guess I will have to deal for right now.

"Ugh." Kagome sighed.

I suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Where the hell am I." said kagome.

I got lost once again. "ugh." I screamed in my head. "Why does this always happen to me." It is almost sun down. I guess I might as well look for shelter. So I just kept walking, till I heard a scream. It sounded familiar, so I ran to it. When I busted though the trees. I saw Rin about to get cut in to pieces by a weasel demon. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow. "Hit the mark." Kagome though, and let the arrow go. It hit the weasel demon right in the middle of it forehead. It dissolved at first contact. I ran over to see if Rin was ok.

"Rin are you ok." Kagome asked

"RIn is fine." The little girl looked up at kagome with a big smile.

"Thank you so much kagome-sama." Rin said hugging kagomes leg. I hugged her back and said "no problem." Rin let go an looked around. Then out of nowhere tears started forming in her little eyes.

"rin? What is wrong." Kagome asked

"Rin don't know where shesshomura-sama is." Rin stated to cry harder. Kagomes mother mode kicked in and she scooped rin up and started to soothe her.

"it's going to be ok rin. I will help you find him. Ok." Kagome told the crying little girl. Rin looked up at kagome an put on a big smile.

"Thank you kagome-sama." Rin thanked me again. "Anytime Rin." Kagome said with a smile. Kagome looked around thinking. Should she go back to the group with this or do it on her own? I felt something pull on my skirt, I looked down an saw rin was looking at me funny. "what is it rin?"I asked.

"What's wrong kagome-sama?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking what way should we go." Kagome said.

I wasn't going to tell the little girl that I was thinking of getting help from the group. I think I'm going to try this on my own. I don't need to always depend on Inuyasha and the gang all the time. I am strong enough now that I have been training with Keade. We have been training almost every day. But no one knows we have been training, because we put up a silent proof barrier. I am ten times as strong now. I just haven't had the time to prove it yet. I guess this is the perfect time. "Come on rin."I said, and we headed off toward the west.


	2. Chapter 2

~The group~

Kagome and Inuyasha got in to another fight again. Inuyasha ran off to see Kik-hoe again. When he finally came back the next day, he and Kagome started yelling at each other.

~Flash back~

Kagome just got up and started to make breakfast. Everyone else was just starting to stir. She already knows where Inuyasha was at; there is no question about that. He is off with Kikyo again. She was soo tired of Inuyasha going off and lying to her face when he gets back. She was done with all of it. She loves him, well she used to. She got tired of him running off to that clay bitch of his all the time. Now the only love she has for him is like a brother.

The others just got up and started to gather around the fire when Inuyasha came back to camp.

"Oi! Wench where is my food?" asked Inuyasha in a rude manner.

"Get it yourself." Kagome said with ice cold tone.

The group was all shocked. They didn't know what has got in to Kagome. Inuyasha just stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say at first. Till he snapped out of it.

"What the hell is your problem wench?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and said, "You're my problem Inuyasha. You are always leaving in the middle of the night to go see your clay bitch. What would you do if something happen to us? What would you have done?

Inuyasha ears flatted against his head, but it didn't stay that way for long.

"Don't talk about Kikyo like that wench. She has nothing to do with this." Yelled Inuyasha.

"She has every fucking thing to do with this. You choose her over the group. Mostly me." By now she had tears in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She was done crying over him. If he didn't love her the way she did him neither would she. Then she got mad. Just for the fact that he always left and left us unprotected.

"You make me soooo mad" she screamed.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She grabbed her things and ran off to the forest.

~Present~

"Look what you this time Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo.

"Shut it runt." Hissed out Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha you did go too far this." Said the monk. He grabbed Sango before she hit Inuyasha in the head with her Hiraikotsu. They walked back over to the camp fire and began to eat. They knew Kagome was probably on her way back home. They were not that far from the village so she should be safe. Until Inuyasha went after her. But they had a feeling when she gets back she won't be the same Kagome they know and love.


End file.
